Tess's Life
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: Tess met group~Without knowing Nasedo first Tess's POV
1. Default Chapter

TESS's LIFE ****

TITLE: TESS's LIFE

AUTHOR: AlienAdele

E-Mail: [adelesmith4@yahoo.com][1]

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't owe the show, just the name Peter and the Doctor

SUMMARY: What if Tess hadn't met Nasedo until later, but still met Max and the others when she was seventeen? Tess finds out Michael is her brother. Tess's POV

RATING: PG 13

CATEGORY: Unconventional Couple

FEEDBACK: Please DO!

Spoilers: The last three episodes of S1 and part of S2, but then nothing

AUTHORS NOTE: Although I just saw The Departure I can't become a gazer, dreamer or candygirl. I'm still a rebel! Please bear with me.

If you see its Tess's conscience talking to her heart

AUTHORS NOTE2: I took some of season1&2 and scrambled it so please this one is my own creation of what might have happened with Tess's life if she met Nasedo later in the story and not in the beginning

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dear Diary

October 12

I remembered parts of my life before I became Tess Harding, I never knew that this could be it, but I thought it would be right that I record what I remember before it is too late

As I left the sanctuary of my pod I saw that I was alone in the dark cave. My three companions have already left and there was no one who came for me. I started to walk towards the town and suddenly a light came towards me. I turned around and looked puzzled at the object. With a sudden screech **_the car came to a halt, a woman climbed out of the car and came towards me._**

"Hello, dear. Where are your parents?" she wanted to know

I wanted to answer her, but I couldn't talk. The woman guided me towards the car and I laid on the back seat of the car exhausted. The woman looked in the rear view mirror at the sleeping form of the girl and said,

"I think my prayers have been answered"

"Are you sure about this?" he wanted to know

"Yes" she said

They drove towards the town and went to child services just to find out that the girl has no family. They decided to adopt the girl.

So you see this is how I became Tess Harding, I don't know where I belong, but I know that somewhere in this country there are three other kids with the same dilemma as what I have.

Yours truly

Tess

I placed my diary in its hiding place and went to the living room, my mother died three years ago and my father have been working a lot and it seemed that he never had any time for me. I sat in my favorite chair waiting for my father to arrive, suddenly I heard the familiar sound of his car and I stood up and greeted him at the door,

"Hello Tess, how was your day?" he asked

"Fine, Peter wanted to know if I would be going to the Homecoming dance with him"

"Tess, I know that you wanted to go, but you can't. I just heard that I have been transferred to Roswell"

"What how could you do that to me! You promised mom that you would take care of me and now…"

"That is just what I'm doing honey. You are my first priority and that is also why we are moving there, you have to find out who your family is"

Without a further word I left my father in the living room and I went to my room, for such a long time this was the only place I could call home and now I have to leave everyone. It's just I started to date last year and now I have to leave my boyfriend. For a while I sat there with every thing I ever got for Valentines Day. It was as if all is lost and there is nothing I could do about it. It started to get dark and I know that my father would worry about me

Don't worry, you don't know what would happen there

So I decided to go to my father and tell him that I would move with him. I went downstairs and looked at my father.

"Dad, I know that I tried to hold on to my life here, but if we have to move then I'll try to make a new life there. All I ask is that I tell Peter what is going on"

"You can tell him tomorrow at school"

We decided to order pizza for dinner and as we ate I knew that this would be the beginning of my life. Day went by fast and I stood by my locker waiting for Peter, suddenly I felt cold hands over my eyes and a voice saying,

"Guess who?"  
"Um, Peter"

"How did you know?" he wanted to know

"Your cold hands" I said and while turning around he could just laugh at the remark I gave. As I turned around there were tears in my eyes. He looked at me and asked

"Tess, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Peter. My father got transferred and I don't have a choice, but to go with him"

"When did he find out about that?"

"Yesterday"

"When are you going?"

"We are moving today"

"You will write?"

"Of course"

The bell rang and we stopped our conversation, it was time to return to our class. I always knew that I had powers, but I didn't know how to use them probably. It was one of those things that I couldn't understand. The day went by fast and I was standing in my room trying to figure out what I am going to take with me. I don't want to take everything, because I felt like I don't want to remember everything that was in this life of mine. My father came up to me and asked,

"Tess, are you sure about this?"  
"Yes, I am" I told him

So we packed our bags and drove towards our new destination, as I sat in the car I felt a familiar tug at my heart. It was as if I knew what was going to happen, but still I didn't know what would. Suddenly I saw it

__

"Welcome to Roswell"

It was now that I know that everything would change for me. We drove towards our new house and as I started to unpack my stuff I could feel that this was it, it was the place where I would find answers to my life and who I really am.

__

Dear Diary

November 3

I met them today, I always knew that my life would have a purpose and this is it. Max is a sweet boy and Isabel a great friend. I don't know much about Michael, it seems that he is hiding something from me and I don't know what it could be. Maria, I don't know how to describe her she is one in a million. Liz I could see loves Max and now I feel the strange pull towards him. My father told me that he was going on a business trip and would be gone for about two weeks so I have to fend for myself until he returns.

Yours truly 

Tess

Dear Diary

November 13

I got the strangest dream last night; I was in the desert looking at strange markings on the ground. There was a book that I had to get and now I have to look for it, but where is it?

November 14

I got it, it was in the library and I don't know how I got it out of its hiding place. It seems like my powers are getting stronger and stronger. 

I looked at the book and saw the strange markings on it, it felt familiar but it wasn't. My father came back today, but I felt like he changed and I don't know what is wrong with him. 

Yours Truly

Tess

I looked at my father and sat next to him and asked

"What is wrong?"

He looked at me and it was then that I knew that it wasn't my father. I stood up and went to my room. Who was this man that took my fathers' place? 

A year went by and I found out that the man that took my fathers' place was called Nasedo and that he was the one that was suppose to protect us. Then it happened the alien hunter captured Max and we had to help him escape. I tried to use my newfound powers, which Nasedo helped me to develop. It was such a strange thing to do. 

__

"Dear Diary 

__

November 17

We just found out about our destinies and I can't believe it. I'm supposed to be Max's wife and I do love him, but I don't want to be the one to break someone else's heart. Liz was supposed to be with Max and I can't take it. 

Yours Truly

Tess

I placed my diary back in its hiding place and went to the Crashdown, Liz was standing there telling the group that she was to work in the Congresswoman Whitaker's office and I can't believe she's doing it to us. Haven't she learned anything from the White Room incident? I guess not.

Max came to the Crashdown looking at me and said,

"Nasedo is dead"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

He then told all of us that Nasedo came to him injured and said that the Skins were here and now we have to face them. He then died in Max's arms. What am I going to do now? I went outside the café and looked into the distance. I can't believe it! My guardian's dead and I have no place to go to now. Kyle came outside and said,

"I'll ask my father if you can come and stay here with us"

"Won't I be in the way?" I asked him

"No" was the answer I gave to him

So it was organized, I am going to stay with the Valenti's. 

Max came up to me and said he and Liz broke up today, 

"Why?" I asked him

"I don't know. She said that she do love me, but se doesn't want to die for me"

In a way I'm glad that they broke up, but then how am I going to face the fact that Nasedo told me that I have to get pregnant. I don't want that to happen, I'm still young and want to live life to the fullest. I have to think of this before I do it. 

__

"Dear Diary

November 26

I was kidnapped a few days ago; Isabel was the only one who knew that I was missing. She rescued me, but I have to say she found out something strange about her life. She was the one who betrayed her brother on Antar. I have to say I couldn't believe it myself. What am I going to do if she turns evil?

Yours truly

Tess

I looked at Isabel and I knew that she would never betray her brother again, but then we saw them. Duplicates of us! I couldn't believe my eyes, the one who looked like me was weak, but I could feel myself in her. She lost her loved one and now I know that this was the only way for me to fight for Max. I have to do something and fast. I decided to go to Alex and ask him to help me. He said that he couldn't do that so I decided to mindwarp him. It is the only way for me to assure my future with Max.

It is done, I did mindwarp Alex and he did what he said he would do, the book is decoded and now I can move on with my plan to get Max.

__

"Dear Diary

January4

I'm pregnant! I can't believe it and now I have to get off this planet before the baby dies. I didn't want to do it, but I just felt like it was the only way for me to assure my future with him. I killed Alex! OMG how could I ever have done that? I know that Isabel loved Alex and now I killed him, luckily Kyle couldn't remember it so I have time to prepare

Yours Truly

Tess

"Dear Diary

May 14

We went to the Granilth today and started to prepare it to go back to Antar. I stood there and saw how everything changes. Max found out what happened and so I left the Earth for good

Yours Truly

Tess

As I descended onto the Planet I saw that soldiers were standing, waiting for me. They placed me in custody and took me to Kivar. As I looked into the man's eyes I could see the hatred in his eyes. Suddenly he spoke and asked me,

"Where are your husband and brother?"

"Brother?" I asked

"Don't play dumb with me Ava. You know who I mean"

"No, I don't"

It was then that I came aware that Michael was my brother. I couldn't believe it. For such a long time I wanted to have a family and now that I do have one it seemed like I was actually the one who betrays them. I looked at the man and said,

"They decided to stay on Earth and I think it was the right thing for them to do"

"You won't be able to keep that baby" Kivar told me

Stunned I looked up and asked him,

"Why is that?" I asked him

He said that after I deliver my baby they would keep the baby away from me so that they could have someone to keep the other podsters at bay. Some of the guards took me by force to the hospital and started to torture me. What have I done to deserve this treatment? I looked at the ceiling and started to remember everything that I went through. 

_I'm still alive_

That is all I could say. Suddenly the doctor came up to me and smirked

"You could be more appreciated by what we are doing for you"

"What are you doing, but hurting me" I said.

The mindwarping machine they started to use, I couldn't take it anymore. My head began to hurt and then my stomach. I felt the pain so bad that I wanted to cry out, but I didn't. I then knew that I lost the baby, but I can't tell them.

The day went by so fast that I couldn't believe my eyes, I then decided to do it. I'm going to escape before they can get to me. I looked outside and saw that the soldiers weren't in the vicinity. Slowly I left my bed and started to walk out of the room, I knew that this would be risky, buy it was the only way for me to get away. As I went to where the Granilth was I could see that it was still there. I climbed into it and suddenly it vibrated and then I saw that I was going back to Earth.

It took days before I was back on familiar ground and I knew that I have to tell the others what happened. I went to the CrashDown and saw that Michael was there and luckily he was alone. I stepped into the restaurant and looked at him. He looked up and asked,

"Tess? What are you doing back here"

"Michael, I couldn't take it anymore. I lost my baby due to that brute and they said that they would come and destroy my husband and brother"

"Brother?"

"Yes, you are my brother"

He was rather stunned to hear that I was his sister and I could see that it would take a lot of convincing for him to accept the fact that he has a sister. I saw the other come in and I told them too what happened. Max was crestfallen to hear that I lost our son, but he forgave me. I looked at Kyle and said,

"I am sorry for what I did to you. Could you ever forgive me?"  
"Yes, Tess"

Max looked at me and said,

"I always knew that Nasedo used you as a pawn. Would you ever marry me, after what I did to you?"  
"Yes, in a heart beat"

We hugged and kissed. We decided to marry the next week and maybe start over with our lives

__

"Dear Diary

I'm Mrs. Max Evans! I can't believe it.!"

~THE END

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



	2. A New Life

A NEW LIFE ****

TITLE: A NEW LIFE

AUTHOR: AlienAdele

E-MAIL: [adelesmith4@yahoo.com][1]

****

Disclaimer: Don't own the show, just the stranger 

SUMMARY: Month after Tess's Life. Kivar comes to Earth, war was declared. A tragedy occurs for the alien/human alliance

CATEGORY: MAX &TESS/Unconventional Couples

RATING: PG 13(Violence)

AUTHORS NOTE: This one goes to psychobrat 201(PJ KNOCKWOOD)

AUTHORS NOTE2: The Granilth is a pendant given to Tess by Nasedo and not the ship from The Departure.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

To recap

Tess reflects on her life and tells about how she met the podsters and humans. She returns to Antar, pregnant with Max's child, but Kivar tortures her so much that she lost the baby. She escapes to Earth. On Earth she told Max what happened he forgave her and they married.

*******************

ANTAR

Kivar looked at Nicholas and screamed,

"You idiot, how could you let her escape!"

"Sir, she mindwarped the guards and slipped out"

Kivar looked at the two guards and could see that they were still trying to recover from the mindwarp. For a moment there was silence then he spoke,

"Get a husk ready for me I'm personally going to Earth to deal with them"

"Yes, sir"

Nicholas saluted his leader and went to the laboratory to prepare the husk for his leader. He knew that this would happen, so he made the perfect husk. As soon as it's ready for harvest they will go.

********************

This journal is a recorded version of how Ava/Tess saved Antar from Kivar. It also shows how humans came to live on Antar.

****

Journal of Antarian history'

Installment 1

EARTH

The group stood at the entrance of the CrashDown waiting for Tess and Max to arrive. Liz looked up as she saw them,

"What is going on?" she wanted to know

"Let us go inside. I don't want anyone else to hear this" Max said

She opened the door and they stepped into the café. Every one had someone they came with. So the human/alien alliance was getting stronger with each member. The only two who came alone was Liz and Jim. After Alex's death Liz fell into a deep depression and she still haven't recover fully from it. As they sat down Liz asked them again what this was all about. Max looked at Tess and said,

"You have to tell them"  
"Okay, but it won't be easy to do" for a moment Tess was silent before she spoke.

"Last night I got a flash and I know now that when I escaped from Antar I activated a chain reaction. Kivar's not happy about me being back here again and I think he's coming to Earth to seek revenge"

Michael and Isabel were rather astounded to hear this news. Especially Isabel, she still can't remember what she did in her former life. She looked at Max and said,

"What am I going to do? I can't remember my life as Vilandra"

Max came and stood net to his sister and while he placed his hand on her shoulder he said,

"Don't worry. I'm here for you, just as the others are"

With a sigh of relieve Isabel sat down knowing that her brother would never let her down. Tess looked at the scene as it unfolded in front of her and said,

"I think we must prepare for battle"

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked

Tess sat down next to her husband and told them that if Kivar comes to Earth there would be a war and this time there's no way of avoiding it. Even Tess could see that Isabel was scared to know that Kivar is on his way, she went over to Isabel and said,

"The only way for you to remember what happened is if I help you to retrieve your memories. It would be painful, but I feel like I had to do it. Would you be willing to do it?"

Isabel looked at Tess and said,

"Please I can't live without knowing what happened"

Tess looked at Max and then back to Isabel and said,

"Come tonight to our house, I will prepare the study for the session. Just be prepare for the images you would receive"

"Okay, I'll be there" Isabel said. 

"There's just one thing I have to warn you about" Tess said,

"What is it?" Isabel asked

"Well, your past wasn't pretty and it is gruesome and hard to cope with"

Isabel still said that she wants to do it, it's the only way for her to help them.

Night came and Isabel and Tees sat in the study,

"Just relax and try not to think of anything"

Isabel shut her eyes as Tess placed her hands on Isabel's head the images came

__

Flashes

Vilandra looked at where her brother sat with his new bride. She wanted to go and explore the galaxy, but her brother refused by saying that the only way for her to go and explore is by marring Rath his trusted soldier and friend.

"Zan, I can't take it anymore. Please let me go!"

"You know I can't do that. You have a duty with the family"

Ava looked at her husband and said,

"Dear, she's young. She needs to see the universe"

"Ava, I can't do that. We have to stay together. There's a rumor of an uprising" 

Vilandra looked with tears in her eyes at her brother, but slowly retreated. As she left the throne room one of the palace guards came up to her saying that the war strategist needs to speak to her. She looked puzzled, but went anyway to the war room. As she entered the room she looked at the young man in front of her. She went slowly towards him and placed her hands on his. 

"He don't want me to go," she said

"I thought that you could handle him, but I was wrong"

"I don't know what else to do. I thought that if I lied to him about where I was going then it would be the only way for us to marry"

"I found the perfect way of doing it" Kivar said

"What is it?" Vilandra wanted to know.

Kivar told her that the only way of doing it was by betraying her brother and then she would be queen of Antar and they would rule the five worlds. Vilandra was stunned when she heard the plan, but she knew what has to be done. They decided to perform it the next day.

"I know just the one to kill to assure that Zan comes to a fall" Vilandra told Kivar

"Who did you have in mind?"

"I thought about Ava, she annoys me and I think that Zan would be weak against us if we kill her"

Vilandra took the dagger and slowly went to the bedroom of the queen and her brother, as she opened it she saw that Ava was the only one who was in there. She stepped in and saw Ava sitting on the bed rubbing her belly. Puzzled she looked at the scene and asked,

"What is wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing. I haven't told Zan that I'm pregnant with his son yet"

"You don't have to tell him," Vilandra said and slowly she pulled the dagger and with brute strength she drove the dagger into the queens heart. The blood stained her dress and she ran out of the room…

End of Flashes

Isabel's head jerked up and she looked at Tess and said,

"I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't know it would turn out this way"

Isabel turned to Tess and Tess could see the tears in her eyes, she went over to the girl and placed her arms on the girl's shoulders. For a while they didn't spoke, but then Isabel said,

"I can't let Max find out about this. Please don't tell him?"

"I won't, I feel that it is up to you to do that and if you feel that you aren't ready to face your brother than we can wait"

They left the study and went to the living room where Max was waiting for them. He turned towards Tess and asked,

"How did it go?"

"There's still a lot we haven't recover yet, so I can't say"

He looked at his sister and saw the pain written there, but he knew not to pressure her in revealing what happened.

**********************

Installment 2

The Desert

A light came streaming through the desert illuminating the night sky, as the light faded a ship stood there on the ground. It was a majestic sight to behold. Slowly two figures came out of the ship and one of them turned towards the other one,

"Sir, we have arrived near the town where Ava and the others are. There is just one thing I have to tell you. The only one who can remember what happened on Antar is Ava the rest grew up with human families and doesn't know what they were like on our planet"

"So you mean to tell me that my beloved can't even remember me?"  
"Yes, sir. When Whitaker captured Ava Vilandra went after her and as the two spoke Whitaker told Vilandra about you and what she did to her brother and the others. She didn't believe a word of it" 

The two men walked towards the town and suddenly Kivar said,

"I can feel their energy and especially Ava's. She is getting stronger by the day"

"Sir, you know about the prophecy of Ava"

"No, what is it about?"

"Well, it stated that if they return to Antar as victors they would rebuilt the planet as what it was before you took over from Zan. There is another part of the prophecy saying that humans will be joining them on Antar"

"We just have to make sure that we kill Ava before she can destroy us. Do we know where the Granilith is?"

"No, but I bet Ava does" Nicholas said

Suddenly they saw the town and walked towards the café. For some reason they knew that Ava and the others would be there.

Tess looked up as the door to the Crashdown opened; she retreated to the kitchen and whispered to Michael,

"Look outside. Who do you see?"

Michael looked outside and said,

"I see a strange man with that demented Nicholas"

"That strange man is Kivar. I told you that he would come, but you didn't want to listen to my warning"

Maria and Liz was coming out of the employers bathroom and saw the two looking out of the window,

"What is going on?" Liz wanted to know

Tess looked at Liz and said,

"Go get Max and Isabel, but tell them to use the back entrance" 

"Sure"

Liz left the three and went to where Max and Isabel were sitting. Max wanted to know what Isabel could remember from her life, but he could see that she didn't want to talk about it,

"Max, Isabel, Tess called and said you must come quick, but use the back entrance"

"What is this about?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know, but I think it is urgent"

The three went to the back door and opened it. As they stepped in they could see that Michael, Maria and Tess was deep in conversation,

"What is this about?" Max asked his wife

Tess looked up and said,

"Kivar is here with Nicholas and we don't know what to do"

"Let Liz go and get their order and then we can try to come up with a plan to defeat him"

Liz went to where the two men sat, she looked at Nicholas and saw that he could still remember who she was.

"What can I get for you two gentlemen?" she asked

"We would like your special with a cup of coffee"

"Okay, one Alien Defeat coming right up" she said

Tess snickered when she heard the special's name. She went to where Liz stood while Michael was busy making the food,

"Why, I didn't know the special was called Alien Defeat"

"I decided to call it that, because that is just what you are going to do"

Michael screamed at her,

"Alien Defeat ready!"

"Shh, not so loud" she smiled.

Liz took the two plates from Michael and went over to the two customers,

"Your order, sir" she said

"Thank you"

As Liz left the booth Nicholas looked at Kivar and said,

"I have to tell you. That human who brought our food to us helped the royal four from the beginning"

"So you want to tell me that the four is somewhere near?"

"Yes, I just don't know where they are"

*********************

Installment 3

Evans House

The night shift went by fast and the human/alien alliance was sitting in the living room, trying to decided what to do with the fact that their enemy was just a stone through away from them. Tess looked at the group and said,

"I decided to lure Kivar to the cave and there we can destroy him"

"How will that work?" Jim asked

"Well, he wants the Granilth but he doesn't know how powerful the Granilth is. It's not just a spaceship it is a weapon. It uses our powers and combines it into one immense lightning force. When it struck the enemy it literately suck the life out of him. That is why Kivar wanted it, he wants to assure his reign on Antar by killing us using the Granilth"

Liz looked at Max as he placed his hands on his wife; she could feel the love the two have. Just as what they felt when Max healed her. She knew that even if his love for her is over, she would never stop loving him. She looked up and said,

"I'll use myself as bait to lure him to you"

"You can't do that!" Maria said

"It's the only way for me to be useful"

Max looked at Tess and then to Liz and said,

"If you feel that you need to do it then please be careful when you confront him"

"I will," she said.

As she left the two of them behind, Tess looked at the disappearing form of Liz and said to Max.

"We must keep an eye out for her. Kivar is strong and he won't hesitate killing her and everyone nearest to us"

"I'll try and keep an eye out for her. All I ask is that you keep yourself save from him. I don't want to loose you again"

He went over to her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you" he murmured 

"I you too" she said.

Isabel was sitting on the porch trying to cope with the memories she had of her life as Vilandra. While she sat there she felt like someone was watching her,

"Who's there?" she asked

" Long time no see," the person said as he revealed himself to her

"Nicholas what are you doing here?" she asked

He looked at her and as he walked closer and closer to her, she could see that this wasn't a social call. She stood up and was about to go into the house when he stopped her and said,

"There is someone who wants to see you"  
This revelation stopped her in her tracks and she turned around,

"I have nothing to say to him or to you"

"So you do remember your lover"  
"Yes, Tess helped me with my memories and I decided not to betray my brother again. So you can go to him and tell him that"

"You will be sorry" he said and turned around

Nicholas went to Kivar and as he looked at his leader he didn't know how to break this news to him.

"So you saw her?" Kivar asked 

"Yes, sir. There is just one problem and that is Ava helped her with her memories and she do remember you. All that is missing is that she decided not to betray Zan again and she doesn't want to see you at all"

Kivar was infuriated when he heard this news that he screamed,

"You better get her or it is going to be your life that hung in the balance"

"Yes, sir" with that Nicholas left Kivar. 

He knew that he mustn't cross his leader with anything. That is why he decided to be more blunt with Isabel. As he walked to the Evans house he saw one of the group walking in the park. As he walked closer and closer he saw that it is Liz, he smiled and said,

"I think I have the perfect weapon to use against the king and his wife"

He walked towards Liz and as he stood there he decided to use her as the message.

"Hello there, nice to see you"  
"What do you want?" she asked

He stood there knowing that at one point in the king's life this girl meant something to him. Slowly he pulled a knife out of his pocket, without alarming Liz and walked towards her.

"I want you to give this message to Zan and Ava"

"What is it?" she asked

He raised the knife and struck her in the stomach, and smiled

"It seemed to me that you will be the first casualty of war"

Liz dropped to her knees and looked into space, she could feel her life slipping away, but she had to fight and get to the others before it is too late. She staggered forward blood dripping from the wound. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was standing at the Evans house and she knocked on the door

"I'm coming" Tess screamed

When Tess opened the door an injured Liz staggered inside and said,

"War has been declared on all of you"

"Max, come quick!" Tess screamed

Max came running out of the study and saw the blood soaked Liz on the floor. He went over to her and said,

"I'm sorry for all the trouble you had to endure"  
"Don't worry about me. Just get off this planet before he destroys it too" and with those words her breath left her body and she slumped forward. Tess started to cry uncontrollably, she and Liz became good friends and now all is lost

"How are we going to break the news to Maria?" she asked

"We just have to do it" 

They walked towards Maria's house and knocked on her door. Sean was the one who opened it and as he looked at them he could see that something was wrong

"Where's Liz?" he wanted to know

"Um, can we come in?" Tess asked

"Sure. Maria here is someone for you!"

"Coming!"

Tess and Max sat down waiting for Maria to come down. Tess looked up as she saw her and walked over to her

"I'm so sorry"

"What are you talking about?" she wanted to know

"Liz was murdered a few minutes ago. I tried to revive her, but she lost too much blood"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maria screamed and sagged onto the sofa

"That is not all. War has been declared on Earth and we have to get away quick"

They left the house deciding to inform Michael and Isabel of their plan. They saw Isabel sitting on a park bench and Max walked over to her.

"Isabel, we have to get away from here. Kivar just killed Liz and war has been declared on us"

"Max, Kivar wanted to see me today, but I can't do that"  
"Why does he want to see you?" 

She looked up to him and told him everything that happened. Every detail of what she could remember. She could see the change in her brother's behavior towards her, but she said,

"Don't worry. I'm not going to be that gullible again"

Suddenly they saw an explosion coming from the East Side of the town and it was there that they knew war started.

**************************** 

Installment 4

They went to the cave and looked at the ship, they also knew that they couldn't leave before the threat is exterminated. Max looked at Tess and asked,

"What are we suppose to do now?"

"Well, the first thing we have to do is to destroy the husk that Kivar is in then, hopefully there hasn't been too much damage done to the Earth and they can just rebuild it"

"Do it" he said

Tess walked out of the cave and walked to the place where she knew Kivar would be. Luckily it was night and she knew Kivar doesn't want to be bothered after sunset. She walked up to him and saw the switch at the back of his neck, slowly she pulled at it and saw smoke coming out of the man's neck.

"Good bye" she said

She went outside and saw that the sun was coming up. As the light of the sun touched the ground she saw that everything was turned into ruble. It was a quick and devastating war. She went to Max and looked her husband in the eyes and said,

"There's nothing left and I don't think there's many humans left on this planet. But I feel those who are with us here must come with us to Antar"

"They can, but what about our environment?"

"We can built a safety dome for them and then there would be no problems"

So all was arrange, the humans that was close to the alien/human alliance was those chosen to come to Antar,

*********************************

Installment 4

Antar

A few months have passed since the confrontation on Earth Kivar was destroyed. The group has made it to Antar safely and Tess and Max started to rebuild Antar to its former glory. On day while Ava was sitting in the throne room she felt a kick. At first she didn't know what has happened to her then she remembered, after the war she and Zan started their marriage afresh and now she felt the evidence of their union. She went over to her husband and said,

"I'm pregnant"

He stood up and looked lovingly at her and said,

"I know"

"How?"

"Well it is so easy to know. Your eyes told me"

They took each other's hands and started to kiss passionatly. 

*************************************

Their son was born three weeks later and then this journal was started to remind them of their time on Earth. Vilandra married Rath and Kyle married Maria.

They all lived in peace on Antar with the reign of Queen Ava and King Zan

~END~

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



End file.
